


Max's New Dog

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Minus [25]
Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cervix Penetration, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum drinking, Cunnilingus, Deflowering, Developing Relationship, Dog sex, Dogs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flat Chested, Innocence, Interspecies Sex, Kids, Kissing, Knotting, Large Cock, Licking, Lolita, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Spit As Lube, Stomach Bulge, Tongues, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Gaping, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Young Love, come oozing, couples, small cock, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: DJ considers letting Max get a new dog and with the help of his girlfriend Rose he attempts to choose the right one.
Relationships: Max Fuller/Rose Harbenberger, Max Fuller/Rose Harbenberger/Original Male Dog Character(s), Rose Harbenberger/Original Male Dog Character(s)
Series: Minus [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314992
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	Max's New Dog

DJ stood in the Fuller kitchen making a sandwich. It was Saturday and the first time today she had a bit of piece and quiet. Her peace didn't last for long however when her son Max came into the kitchen.

"Hello mom."

"Hello to you too Max. I thought you were at at the park."

"I was. But I saw something and I had to come back."

His choice of words peaks DJ's attention and the woman set the sandwich down.

"What did you see?"

"I think it's time we have a chat."

"What about?"

"I think it's time we get another dog."

"Max, we've already talked about this."

"That was when I was nine and a half. I'm 10 now. An adult."

"Max a dog is a big responsibility. Two are twice that responsibility. And I don't think you're ready for that kind of burden."

"It wouldn't be a burden. A dog is man's best friend. And I'm a man. So what can two do that one can't?"

"You may say that now. But when there's a monster in your closet. Grown men don't need their mother or big brother's to scare them away."

"Please, such childish attempts at manipulation are beneath us both... And besides. When Cosmo is in my room he scares them away. If I had two dogs I wouldn't need you because that would be 24 hour around the clock protection."

"We already have a family dog."

"No way. Jackson & Tommy can get their own dogs. Cosmo is more my dog anyways."

"That sounds like a childish thing to say."

"I've heard you say that to other ladies at the grocery store."

"That's different."

"And so is this. I was finally old enough for one dog. And now I'm old enough for two dog. You love dogs, remember the dog, grandpa got."

"Yeah... Comet."

"And you you guys took care of him. And I'll bet if you agreed to take care of a second one, everyone would have agreed to take care of a second one."

"...Point taken."

"I promise I can handle it."

"And where would you even get another dog?"

"Rose and I already have that planned out."

"You and Rose. Is she here?"

"Not yet. But she agreed to help me find the best dog."

"Dogs, plural, are twice as messy."

"Please, mom. This is me we're talking about."

"Dogs are active. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Have you seen this house. It's a miracle we don't have a full time animal trainer on standby."

"They require a lot more attention and maintenance."

"We'll find one who is low maintenance."

"And they can be loud together."

"We'll find a way to keep them occupied."

"And what if he is a she?"

"I don't think dogs can be both."

"I mean what if the dog is a girl."

"Then we'll entertain her too. Or they can play with each other like brother and sisters."

"We didn't have any brothers and you don't have any sisters."

"Please mom. I swear I'll take care of him."

"I think that's more of a you problem."

"Okay smart guy."

"Please."

"I don't know ...I'm not saying yes but I'm not saying no either. Look, I've got to go pick up your aunt Step in a little. If you and Rose can find a dog and you can then prove to me you can take full responsibility for it as well as Cosmo, I'll consider letting you keep it."

"Yes!"

"Two dogs can be a handful Max."

"Mom, I can handle one dog. And Rose will be there to help me. A new one should be no problem."

"I guess that does make me feel better about it... but not a lot."

"I'll go tell her we can start the audition process."

Max walks into the front of the house while DJ hangs behind.

"Audition process?"

Not one hour after leaving, Max is back. He opens the front door to the house. Before entering he gives the living room a brief scan making sure he doesn't see or hear anyone. Especially his mother. Once he's sure that no one is present he walks in. In his hand he leads in a small brown & white Beagle.

"Hello? Hello? The coast is clear."

This time around Max is accompanied by his girlfriend, the adorable Rose. The petite blonde walks in. She leads in six other dogs from a small Chihuahua to a large Great Dane that when compared to her might as well be a small horse.

"You're right, Your house is hardly ever this quiet."

Max help her reigning in some of the dogs on her leashes as they bring them all over to the couch.

"Max, how are we supposed to go through all of these dogs before your mom gets back?"

"I have no idea."

"I think it would have been smart to go through them one by one."

"I think you're right. But we didn't have hindsight then. My mom shouldn't be back for a little while so hopefully he have plenty of time."

"And what about everyone else?"

"We've got the numbers game. A horde of barking dogs should give us some leeway."

Rose nods in agreement.

"Now. Which one do we start with?"

"Well, we could start with this one."

Rose walks a small Terrier forward.

"What did your mom say about which kind of dog you could get."

"She more or less said they have to be manageable."

"So I think we can bring back this huge one."

"He kind of looks like a gray Scooby-Doo."

"She."

"Oh. Scooba-Doo?"

"Scoobetty-Doo?"

The take a moment to think over any possibilities but they're unable to come up with anything else and shake their heads.

"It's too bad. She is kind of cute."

"Yeah. But I'm pretty sure if we tried giving her a walk she'd take us for one."

Rose giggles.

"Sorry girl. I suppose this one is out to then."

"Huh."

"This shaggy one."

Max looks into the crowd of dogs. Rose pats her blue plaid dress. She's surrounded at first by them all but as the horde of hounds circle around her for attention they begin to lose interest leaving the white shaggy dog left.

"He looks kind of familiar."

"It's one of Mr. Knackers dogs."

"How did we get him?"

"He started following us on the way back."

"Then yeah, we can't keep him. And I'm not sure how I could handle that much hair. Unless he's self cleaning like cats."

Max looks at Rose who shakes her head.

"Didn't think so either. That leaves five."

While Rose guides the two dogs away from the rest the second largest dog, a German Shepard follows her. When she turns her back he hops up clinging to her side and starts to lick her face. She giggles at first but the distraction hampers with her while she tries to hang up the two leashes.

"Down boy. He's full of energy."

"Come one boy, wait your turn."

Max puts him back in their makeshift doggy line-up and Rose takes Max's side again.

"I kind of wish you could keep all of them."

"There's no way my mom would allow me to do that. I barely got her to agree to one."

"It could help if you show her you can train the dog too. Even if you could manage their appearance..."

"If I can't control them, then I can't keep them. So I should start with some obedience."

"How are you going to do that?"

"By giving them commands to follow.

Max turns to the remaining dogs which give him more or less some attention.

"Sit!"

Despite the attention none of the animals follow his order.

"You have to train them first Max."

"Right. First time."

"You should lead by example."

"Like single file during the fire drills?"

"No. You should show them what to do. I've seen some shows that say you should show them what you expect. Repetition and consistency are key. When they response correctly you reward them and if they don't you correct them."

"So it's like raising a child."

"Then it'll be good practice for you for when you're older."

"Okay. Let's do this."

"Sit!"

Max looks at the dogs who stare up at the kids with tails wagging. Rose looks over at Max who is expecting a reaction from them. Rather than that Rose nudges him in his side with her elbow.

"Ow. What was that before."

"I said lead by example Max."

"You want me to sit?"

"You have to show them what you want. They aren't just going to read your mind."

"Fine. Again."

"Sit."

After Rose gives the command, Max takes a seat on the couch. It doesn't take long for the dogs to surround him on the couch.

"No Max. You have to sit like a dog."

"My pants will wrinkle."

"Don't you want a dog? Now sit."

Max lets out a sigh as he moves the dogs out of the way. After Max steps forward getting some room and crouches down onto his hands and toes. Seeing him in this position while the dog pile around and stat licking his face in unison causes Rose to burst out laughing.

"Good boy."

"This isn't very funny Rose."

"I'm sorry. But it's pretty funny from here. But don't move."

Max tries to hold his position as Rose walks around the dogs directing them.

"Sit. Sit. Sit."

One by one she makes her way around the five dogs and gets them to sit next to Max. Two take a few more attempts than the others but by the time she's circled them all, all of the canines are sitting down and watching her.

"You see. And now we can reward them."

One by one Rose reaches down scratching each of the dogs head sending their tails into a wagging frenzy.

"What about me?"

Rose smiles and gets down on her knees in front of Max. He's half expecting to receive a scratch as well but Rose gives him a kiss on his cheek.

"There."

After she combs her finger through his brown hair and scratches his head too.

"Maybe your mom would have let you have another dog sooner if you can have been one of them."

"You're not being very funny Rose."

"But do you want me to stop?"

"...Not really. But I would like another kiss if you're offering."

Rose can't help but smiles and gives him another smooch on his other cheek. When she pulls away the dogs begin crowding the kids licking at their faces. The puppy love assault knocks them over. Max & Rose laugh as they're drown in the dog's slobbering tongue.

"How do we train them not to do this?!"

Rose is unable to answer him since she's laughing to hard. Max rolls over onto his side which gives him enough room to get up and move the three dogs on him. Rose however is overpowered and needs him to help get the German Shepard & Beagle off of her.

"This is not working."

"I think we should do this one at a time."

"Good idea."

The living room goes from relatively quiet to a madhouse the instance the doorbell rings. Suddenly all of the dogs begin barking & scrambling around. The cacophony of barking forces the two kids to cover their ears while Max rushes to the front door. At the door is young teen that neither recognize.

"How can I help you?"

"Hey. You wouldn't by chance have seen a dog around here."

"What's he look like."

"Shaggy. It's my uncles dog. Well one of them. He leaves the gate open occasionally & they tend to get out."

Not long after the dog he's looking for runs up."

"Hey thanks. Man, you guys sure have a lot of dogs."

"They're not technically mine. We're trying to find one ourselves."

"Aren't those Mrs. Abner's dogs."

"Who's Mrs. Abner?"

"She lives a couple houses down from my uncle. Luke, Leia."

When their names are call the two more dogs run over.

"Rose did you dognap everything on four legs in the neighborhood."

"You told me to get as many dogs as I could. How was I supposed to know."

"I'm cool. I can take them back. She's got a lot of them so I doubt she noticed they were missing. I can bring them back."

Rose brings the dogs leashes over. The teen waves & and then they all leave.

"Whelp, there goes two of our last hopes."

"Well, we've still got two."

"...About that?"

"Rose?"

"I might have found that little guy like the others."

"He belongs to someone too?"

"But he was so cute. I had to bring him."

"Where did you find him?"

"The park."

"We have to bring him back."

Rose begins to pout as Max goes to grab the remaining dogs.

"What if ...I gave you another kiss?"

"...We'd still have to bring him back."

"You're right... even if you're wrong."

"What about this one?"

"No, I found him by my house and no one has any dogs there. And he didn't have a collar like them. He is very friendly."

"That's true. And German Shepard's make great police dogs. If I go in with that my mom might consider letting me keep him more."

Rose extends her hand and Max grabs onto it. The pair then leave out with last dogs. Upon returning the two 10 year olds bring the last canine in with them.

"To think when we started we had almost 10 dogs. Now there's just one."

"I'm sorry Max."

"It's not your fault."

"People should really keep a better eye on their pets."

"Agreed."

The couple take a seat doen on the couch. And as soon as they're are down the German Shepard hops up ont the couch with them showing them once again with affection starting with Rose.

"Not now boy."

She moves him away which bring him to doing the same to Max.

"Ahh. Down boy, down."

After he moves him away he shoos him off the couch.

"I'm beat from all of that walking."

"Me two. Can I get you some refreshments?"

"Oh Max, that's so nice of you."

"I made some iced tea the other day. And how about a sandwich."

"That'll be nice. Maybe we can mae it into a picnic."

"Way ahead of you. I'll go get everything we need."

Max gets up heading into the kitchen.

"If your mom lets you keep him, what were you thinking of for a name?"

"I haven't actually thought about it. But I think we better come up with something before my brothers get here. Who knows what they'd try and name him."

While she's sitting there Rose pets the dog on his head. His attention is back on her and with her small hands scratching into his fur his tail starts flailing back at forth.

"You sure are an affectionate one I'll give you that."

As if understanding her compliment he starts licking at her face again making her giggle.

"You're welcome. I like you too."

The dog leaps up onto Rose knocking her down flat on the couch and continues licking her face.

"Ahh! Max. Down boy... Max?"

"Yes Rose."

"Maybe you should call him Max or Maximillion."

"Why?"

"Because he likes kissing as much as you do."

Rose keeps trying to fend off the large dog but as she starts crying from laughter she's unable to overpower the heavy animal. As she tosses and turns under him and his busy tongue Rose is licked on her neck and screams out laughing louder than before. The dog is now fully up on the couch with her licking at every inch of her exposed face and neck making the little girl squirm.

Her fruitless attempts to escape the loving tongue of the dog sends Rose tumbling off the couch. Despite the minimal pain of hitting the floor she's continues laughing as in a second she's being licked again.

"Please, stop it boy... that's enough kissing..."

Rose uses her hands to push away his face giving her a brief moment to catch her breath. But the dog is tenacious and constantly tries to get back at her. She turns on her side leaving little for him to lick at that isn't her hair so he begins to spin around looking for anywhere else.

Rose sighs taking sharp well needed breaths to come down from the laughing the animal put her in. Although now unable to see where he is the girl is oblivious to the fact that the canine was now sniffing around her lower half. And Rose doesn't notice it when his wet nose starts messing around at the bottom of her dress. Her composure returns when she feels his nose moving up her inner thigh.

"What are you doing?"

Rose turns over seeing the dog with his head almost completely underneath her blue dress. She cant grab his head with her dress in the way so lifts it up slightly to get to him. This proves a mistake as with more room the dog moves in closer. her thighs are tapped by his nose and she shivers. With no time to react she feels his nose now against her private area.

"Now boy you caaaan't...!"

Rose squeals when she feels something else press against her panties. This isn't his nose and when she feels it for a second time she knows it's his tongue. The dogs long wet tongue passes over her panties again thrice and she attempts to clamp her legs shut.

It's clear he's too strong and now to focused on her underwear to stop. Another lick and another. Rose starts to feel something strange by now. His hot wet tongue is starting to soak her underwear. The young girl reaches down and grabs two

"Stop it boy... Ahhh! Ahh, you can't do that"

Rose puts all of her strength into pulling the mutt away but after he budges a little he pushes further once again and her grip is broken. Her meek body shudders as he starts clicking at her crotch with more speed than before. She moans out know understanding why its starting to feel so good. A second attempt at pulling him away stops soon after. not because he's able to muscle through her thin arms but as she grows weaker and lets go.

"Ahhh... no... no... bad dog... ahhh! ahhhhh!"

Rose's legs try to close again but it's useless for her to try to stop him this way. Now she grabs two fistfuls of his fur but now she doesn't want him to move.

"Rose, there isn't anymore ice tea. I think someone drank it all..."

Rose comes to hearing her boyfriend's voice. She bites down on her lip and opens her mouth but a moan falls out. She shivers again to a wave of pleasure sparking through her tiny frame.

"Ahhh... Maaaax, Max... ugh, ugh, ahhhh!"

"Don't worry though. I can make a fresh pitcher for us."

Rose turns her head. The numbing pleasure of having her girl parts licked by this dog is getting to be far more intense than when he started. She moans out again feeling a heat growing hotter between her legs. The girls pussy is dripping and not all of the slick being soaked into her damp panties are from the dog's mouth.

The dog carries on licking her special place and gets Rose to moan out louder and louder. Not wanting Max to see her like this Rose covers her mouth with one hand. A minute later and she's has both covering her mouth to keep quiet enough for Max not to hear. Rose's pupils roll back and she closes her eyes feeling an end coming. She scream out into her hands as she experiences her very first orgasm.

Her body spasms as the dog tries to lick her more. The incredible sensation of electricity filling her body causes her to curl up on her side and for the first time since she fell she doesn't feel the dog licking her cunny. But the lingering pleasure of him doing so radiated throughout her core and saturated her with bliss.

Not having anything he can lick at the dog begin pacing around Rose. She feels him lick at the slight sweat building up on her neck and a few other licks lapping at her ear but her private parts are safe for now.

In a little while she starts to recover from the amazing climax she'd just had. She knows the dog is still attracted to her. She can hear his claw tapping against the floor as he zig-zags around her. Hearing his panting breaths. Thinking of his mouth and tongue flapping out of his mouth makes her think of how good it felt when he was licking her. If she gave her front to him again he would mount over her and she'd be powerless to stop him.

Getting licked down there was fun but Rose knew she couldn't let him do it again. So rather than giving up her front she rolls over onto her side. On her arms and knees she might stand a chance of getting without having the dog back under her dress.

Before she can stand up though she has to get to one foot. And her legs are far to unstable to hold her up. Her orgasm was too much. She couldn't catch her breath so she could figure actually standing up would be quite the task. But still she had to try. She couldn't wait for Max to come back less the dog find another weak spot in her feeble defense.

Besides her Rose knows beside he is the couch and that she had to get to it if she wanted to get back to a vertical base. She reaches out grabbing onto the soft cushion of it and pulls herself up. Before she can get her other arm up she feels the dog moving it. He's no longer pacing around. He's behind her.

Rose looks back feeling a familiar cold tip. The dog's nose presses against her thigh inches away from her butt. He starts sniffing around and Rose goes into fight or flight. He's making his move now and if she doesn't make hers she's done. Rose jumps for it and land on the couch but she's in no better position now than prior to her last ditch effort. Now she was infact more vulnerable as she felt her dress being lifted up.

She tries to cry out for him to stop. That he couldn't lick her down there again. But a short thick rope of drool pours out over her lip and into the couch cushion. She reaches back and feels her dress is now up to her lower back. Suddenly she feels her arm is pinned. She glances back and sees the dog is now on top of her. Her arm pinned under his weight as he mounts her.

While in her hazy state she didn't catch it at first. But now seeing him climbing on top of her Rose knew what he was doing. He was going to try mating with her. She knew there was no way she could have sex with a dog. But that didn't stop him from trying it.

With one of her limps pinned in place she dared not offer her other arm up as tribute. Without looking the cute blonde had no way of seeing the canine's glans growing. While mounting her from behind his dick sprouted forth. When it does Rose can feel the dog phallus press up against her butt. He was huge and if she saw his dick she would have seen it was only getting bigger.

She feels a few failed attempts to connect his sex with her's. And by then he was now fully erect. The dogs huge seven inch dick throbs and swung between his legs as she tried again. Rose could feel the difference from the first time and knew she was in for it if he got that thing inside of her. Thankfully she remembered her soaking panties were still in place. They acted as a thin but reliable barrier that kept his dick from penetrating.

Rose began to feel hopeful as he pushed off of her. Her arm was free if a bit numb from the positioning and having nearly 30 pounds off her limb. As she tries lifting one of her legs that shred of hope she had was begining to dwindle. Rose felt the dog bite at her rear. She though it was upset and was retaliating.

Then he bit again and she knew he wasn't actually biting. He was nipping. Nipping at her panties. This dog was smart. He nipped again and again until he caught her panties between his teeth. Rose is an instinctual reaction away from throwing her hand back when she remembers the last time she did her arm was pinned down. In her hesitation the dog snatched her panties.

A whimper escapes her mouth as her panties are pulled down. Her cute little bare ass now exposed to the horny mutt. Rose turns her head at the last second seeing the curve of her cheeks being mounted again. The weight of the animal causes her to whimper. He prods around trying to find her entrance. Unable to stop him Rose reaches up covering her mouth. The tip of his dick hits her ass a few times while he aligns himself. When Rose feels him press between her virgin lips she knows he's about to claim her as his bitch.

The canine thrusts again. Rose winces feeling her folds get stabbed by his bulky tip. The second thrust comes and she screams into her hand. He's inside now. It's shallow for a instant. Rose knows from feeling his length against her bottom there's plenty more to come. Another thrust and he pushes into her deflowered cunny. A loader moan of pleasure and pain escape her mouth as the dog takes her virginity. Rose howls out when the dog penetrate her deeper.

Her hymen is torn mid thrust. Four inches. Another thrust. Five inches. Then the full seven. The piercing cock makes her shiver. Her childish sex screams around the massive dick of the powerful dog. The pain soon starts to subside but never fully disappears. He's far to large for that to happen. Rose moans into two hands when the dog pulls out. Most of him remains in, only sliding out enough to regain his footing. Once that's done the dog pulls Rose into his hind legs with his front and he starts to fuck her.

The initial penetration seemed the worst of it. But the dog didn't know how to go slow. She was tight. Far tighter than any other dog he may have been with so he wasn't able to hammer in as usual. he had to break her in to his animal cock.

Rose however could bare handle the size. The dog started thrusting into Rose faster. The more he pounder her 10 year old pussy the wider she spread and the faster he could go. By the fifth inch he was pressing against the end of her walls. The last two gradually slamming into her stretched out her cervix muscles until finally he penetrated her final hole as well.

Shuddering again at the second deflowering, Rose grunts out almost unable to get out anything other than beastly moans that in a way mirrored her sexual partner. The animal stretches every part of Rose's child sex open.

The gaping feeling is filled by an overwhelming fullness she's unable to comprehend in her blank mind. All she knew was the dog's cock pounding her young body was really starting to feel good. She screamed into her palms less and less and moaned even more. Her walls wrapped around his dick and squeezed each inch of his smooth bulbous phallus. The more she enjoyed getting fucked by the dog the better it seemed to feel. Without even knowing it another orgasm had arrived.

The dog thrusts into her with little awareness to the fact that Rose was now cumming all over his rapid dick. His insatiable lust for her tight prepubescent cunt leads his endless pumping of his dick. Rose is put in another mind numbing daze from her orgasm. This time its much greater than from having him licking her. The size and speed of the dog's shaft being rammed into her pussy at jet speeds is by far one of the best feelings she's ever felt in her entire life and it feels infinitely better while she's experiencing the euphoric rapture of another orgasm.

Without no idea of what is happening on the other side of the door, Max is in the kitchen preparing for his picnic lunch with Rose. He grabs the ice tray out of the freezer. With the tea brewed up and cooled he drops a couple into the pitcher and pours most of it into a thermos. Finished with the drinks Max turns his attention to their food. He's already finished making them two sandwiches a piece so wraps up a fee other things for them to eat. Topping it off, Max grabs them something for dessert and places everything in a bag and then heads into the living room.

"Okay, that's everything we should need."

"Max opens the door and sees Rose pinned against the front of the couch. Her dress pulled up nearly to her shoulders with the dog they brought in on top of her still fucking the sense out of her once tight child cunt.

"Rose!"

"...Maaaax.""

The boy drop the bad down frozen in place as his girlfriend is dominated by the horny animal. Her voice is weak and strained as she calls out to him. Her voice hitches up soon as she nears another orgasm. The provider of sexual joy is coming close to an orgasm. His humping is at its fastest. Rose can barely tell now when he's at his and her deepest point his speed is so blinding. But she can feel all of him throbbing in her moments from cumming.

Hearing Rose moaning out as she climaxes, her young boyfriend snaps out of the trance. he runs over to her aid pulling at the dog who refuses to move aside from fucking the worn out child under him.

"Get off of her! Stop doing that!"

Similar to Rose Max isn't strong enough to pull him away from Rose's pussy. He slams in harder and as Rose is shaking from another orgasm he goes stiff. The cum shoots inside of Rose. While he's still cumming her stuffed cunt starts to leak. The dog's clear cum dripping out around his length in a steady dribbling stream at first.

This patters out however as the dog grows inside of Rose. The sheer pleasure of getting fucked so deep now is becoming more than she can handle. The base of his dick blossoms as he knots inside of Rose. Her excited moans morph into a long wail. The pain of being stretched out so much is different than being stuffed the way she was.

"Rose are you okay?!"

"Ahhhhh...! He's so... big!"

Rose digs her nails into the couch screaming longer than she had before. Before she figures her pussy might break from the expanding penis inside of her the dogs knott goes still. Her pussy is plugged up by his meat with no way of getting him out. Rose goes blank as she has yet another orgasm from the knot splitting her in two.

Drool pours out of her mouth with her being unable to speak. Max tugs on the dog again. With his knot firming tucked between Rose's sore pussy he's unable to pull him out. And hearing his girlfriend groan out when she's pulled on too he stops trying.

"How did this happen?"

"Ahhhh... I could, couldn't stop him... he's so big... so big Max..."

Max resists the urge to try an move the dog and decides to try an comfort Rose instead. He slowly gets down on his knees besides her.

"Does it hurt?"

"Kind of... Max..."

Max grab a hold of Rose's hand. the gesture makes her smile and without thinking about it she leans over and kisses him on the lips. Having her kiss him makes Max smile after.

"Holy chalupas."

"Yeah..."

Rose pulls her hand away from Max grabbing her boyfriend by his brown hair and pulling him in for another kiss. The awkward position doesn't hinder them in the slightest. Kissing Max keeps Rose's mind off of the pulsating giant currently stuck inside of her cunny and Max hs completely forgot the last few minutes entirely.

Thinking of the dog and knowing about it from some of the movies she's watched. Rose sticks her tongue into Max's mouth. He is weirded out by it at first until he realises what she's doing. Plus the fact that if feels nice gets him to return the tongue action back.

While they're making out Rose suddenly cries into Max's mouth. He looks around and sees the dog is moving around. Too occupy her, Max starts kissing her again. The act helps in keeping her voice down. But as the canine turns around changing his stance Rose can't do much but scream to the knot turning inside of her. He pulls a little more after touching down on four legs again. Since he came the knot has subsided just enough that the rotation pops out some of it.

Rose continues moaning as the dog tugs on his dick a bit more and then all at once he slips out with a loud pop. The distinct echo of water splashing on the floor follows. Without the massive plug of his dick. Most of the animal's seed shoots out of Rose's twitching pussy like a squirt gun. Her pink hole winks as more and more cum pours out of her.

As if to ease the tremendous empty feeling and shred of pain the dog comes back licking at his own cum leaving Rose. His tongue laps at her open hole before Max is able to shoo him away. Curious Max looks at Rose's gaping pussy seeing as more doggy jizz pours out. A few seconds later the squirting liquid tappers out to a series of leaking drips that end up falling down Rose's thighs and pools around her knees.

"He's out. Is it better."

"...Yes ...Oh my god."

"...What happened?"

"I don't know... he started licking me. And then he jumped up on the... on the couch. The next thing I know, I was on the floor... and then he was on top of me. and he started licking me again. On my face at first... but, but then he. He started licking me down there... on my privates. He licked my panties. And it started feeling good Max. Really good. I couldn't stop him. And then, it felt so good I didn't want him to stop. And I... I don't know. Something happened. It was hard to move and hard to breath."

"Did it hurt?"

"No... if was better than anything I felt.. Like all of the best things all at once..."

Rose looks over at the dog who's walking around in circle on the carpet. He lays down tired after cumming inside of Rose. She smiles without knowing it. Her eyes looks at the strong dog quickly drifting off to sleep. And then down to the dick that had given her some pain but so much pleasure. His length was shrinking now but she could still see why it felt so good. He was indeed a big dog. It shocked her to think that much was able to fit inside of her. But the feeling of him splitting her open was proof enough that it wasn't easy.

"Then I was on the couch. And he was on top of me again."

"And started to have sex with you."

"Yeah, sex... he had sex with me... and that feeling came back. It was better that time. Then you came in and it happened again..."

"Well it's over now."

Max gets up and puts his hand down taking Rose's again.

"And again..."

"Let's get you up.

Rose takes Max's hands and he tries to lift her up to her feet.

"Max."

"What?"

"Lets have sex."

"What?"!"

"Lets have sex. Right now."

"Rose we can't we're 10."

"So what. I can show you how good that feeling was."

"But we can't. My mom said that sex was an adult thing."

"And. Think of it like having fun."

"Is it really that fun?"

"Better."

"...Let's get you up first."

"Rose tries to stand up. The aftermath of having suck a large object inside of her pussy shows when her legs wobble the moment she puts real pressure on them.

"Can you stand?"

"I think so."

"Can you walk."

"I'm not sure. I don't need to."

Rose tosses her weight down landing on the couch with a whimper from the impact her ass has with the sift surface. Max follows her down landing on top of her. He hesitates to move being so close to Rose and she giggles.

"Lets do it Max."

"Are you sure."

With a big smile Rose nods her head.

"...How do we...?"

"I know..."

Rose pushes Max of of her and down beside her.

"How do you know what you're doing?"

"I just did it."

"With the dog."

"Big deal. You're a boy. He's a boy. You're both mammals. And you both have penises. It'll be fine. But you have to pull down your pants first."

Max isn't as sure as Rose is. Though watching her getting fucked by the dog and making out with her has gotten his pants twitching. When Rose hangs over him and unzips his pants he knows he's getting hard. Having been at half mast since walking into the living room, staring at Rose undo his pants is bringing him to a full erection.

Rose fights his pants down followed by his briefs. She smiles at the sight of Max's cock. He's nowhere near as big as the dog. His ten year old four inch dick twitching upward now that it's free.

"Can I touch it?"

"Sure."

Rose grabs the small cock in her hand. max flinches on contact. By the feel of it she knows he isn't 'ready' yet.

"It's still kind of soft."

"Should it be harder?"

"His was."

"How are you going to... Rose!"

Max throws his head up when Rose without warning drops her head and suddenly his dick is in her mouth.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh!"

Rose lifts her head and sees Max reacting to what she did.

"Are you okay?"

"...That was... good."

"You like that?"

"I did. Your mouth is hot and wet."

"So do you want me to do it again?"

Max nods his head. Since he did Rose lowers herself down again. Max moans again having her mouth sink down his short length. Her tongue and the roof of her mouth pressing against the top and bottom of his dick respectively sends shivers through his body.

Max puts one of his hands on top of her head pushing her blond mane down further. When she pulls up he shakes again. Knowing he likes it and knowing the dog had sex by pushing his penis in and out of her, Rose was smart enough to know doing the same with her mouth on Max's cock was giving him a similar feeling to what she and the dog felt.

Rose bobs her head on Max suckling on the boy's cock. His hand gets heavier as he's pushing on her head more and more. It didn't take long for her blowjob to get Max as hard as he could be. A few seconds made that obvious. But she continued sucking on him regardless. And Max didn't want her to stop either. Knowing this is likely what she was feeling while having sex he was sure now that after she was done using her mouth, he wanted to have sex with her the same way the dog had.

"Holy chalupas... Rose... that's amazing. Your mouth feels so good."

Rose likes hearing him give her compliments considering she doesn't really know what she's doing. More compliment come her way and each time Rose can hear Max moaning increase. It didn't take much for her to know that he was about to have that feeling as well so she couldn't stop. This was exactly sex and yet Max was about to finish like she had.

Max lets out a long moan when his orgasm comes. The feeling of his first is unimaginable. He shakes and spasms while holding Rose on his dick. She looks up only barely being able to see Max's adorable face react to his climax. She smiles for the time she can. That's when she feels something else in her mouth. max's dick is throbbing between her tongue and roof of her mouth. She remembers then that boys did shoot stuff into girls. That was how babies were made. And now Max like the dog that pumped her pussy fun of canine semen, Max was shooting his human semen into her gullet.

The taste was distinct. Unlike anything she had eaten or drank before. The taste filled her mouth and all at once the flavor of Max's seed permeates through her sense of smell too. Having nowhere to go and not wanting to take her mouth off of Max's cock. Rose swallows his semen. One gulp gets her ready for the rest. And three more in she's successfully swallowed all of it and comes up. The stench of Semen strong on her breath as she exhales.

"How was it?"

"...Wow."

"So you felt it too."

"I think so. I felt something."

"How did it feel. Like a fire burning inside you?"

"It got bigger and bigger... then it happened."

"I told you."

"That was fun."

"So do you want to have sex?"

"Absolutely."

Rose moves out of the way as Max jumps up to his feet. After just cumming he stumbles and he knows why Rose had trouble getting to her feet. He pulls his pants up momentarily so he can take off his shoes. After they're off he pulls his pants down along with his briefs.

"Do I have to take off my shirt too."

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I'll take it off anyways. Just in case."

Rose watches Max undress. When he's got all of his clothes off he folds them up and places them down on the floor.

"What about your dress?"

"...I should take it off. I don't want it to get dirty."

Rose stands up and turns her back to Max.

"Can you help me with the buttons?"

"Sure."

Max unbuttons the three buttons on her dress. Rose then pulls the plaid garment off of her shoulders and pulls her arms through. Now Max watches as Rose slid her dress off and she stripped down but it didn't take long for her. With her panties already down her knees she only had to spread her legs open and let gravity remove them.

Seeing Rose's lovely tight tush makes his limp member twitch upwards again. When she bends ove rto pick up her underwear Max looks between her cheeks and is mesmerized by her bald folds. Her vagina was still somewhat opened from the dog and cums lingered on her beautiful skin. Looking on at her features brought Max to a strong boner ready for anything.

Rose sets her clothes down next to Max's and the two face one another. Standing there naked with nothing only their socks on they smile and blush. Max takes a step closer putting them inches from each other. Then Rose takes a step of her own. This puts them almost one away from touching. Their smiles grow and they gaze into one another's eyes. The silence breaks with Max kissing Rose.

"I love you Max."

"I love you too Rose."

"Let's have sex."

"Okay."

Rose sits Max down on the couch one more time.

"Shouldn't I be behind you?"

"I think we can do it more than one way..."

Rose climbs on top of Max sitting down on his lap facing him.

"And besides... I want to see you."

"...I want to see you too."

Rose scoots closer and the young couple kiss again. When they pull apart their collective attention goes down to their nearing sexes. Rose takes her time to make sure they're lined up. Feeling above seeing Max's tip touch her folds she knows he's close. She continues to move and felt it start to slide into her.

The 10 year olds both moan together when Rose sinks down onto Max and his cock pushes into her pussy. She wraps her arms around him. Leaning in Max looks up at his girlfriend's flat chest. Hanging from her neck he sees the necklace he gave her. A little higher and he sees Rose smiling down at him while she lifts herself up letting out another moan.

Max is smaller but it helps in a way. Now Rose can enjoy the shape of him inside without being overwhelmed. A small part of her misses the size of the dog. But as she's riding Max and the pleasure of his dick fills her that part grows smaller every second.

Max wraps his arms around Rose's small curves. His hands find their way to her rear and pushes her into his now thrusting pelvis. She clutches him and the two are even closer.

"Ahh! Ahhh!"

"I love your Rose."'

"Ahhhhh! I love you Max! I love you so much."

Rose holds Max as she starts to ride him faster. Her narrow hips bucking with more oomph each time. Every few thrusts she lets out an increasingly louder moan. The same can be said of Max. The two children getting close to a new orgasm.

"Rose..."

"It's happening again..."

"Yeah... I love you..."

"I love you two Max."

Rose and Max kiss holding it and each other as they continue having sex until the last beat.Their breathing and heartbeats matching up as they both are seconds away from it. And together they moan out in the other's arms as they climax as one. They push their bodies into the act for as long after as they can muster which is only a little after they cum and then they are both motionless. Panting, clinging onto their lover as they shiver through the ecstacy.

The two lovebirds melt away into a pile of kissing and giggles. They drift down ending up on their side cuddling together in the sweet afterglow of everything. Max looks down at her necklace again and Rose lifts it up looking at it too.

"Can i say I love you too much."

"...No."

"Good. Because I do."

"I know. I and I do too."

"...Sex is fun."

Rose laughs before she kisses the locket and then Max.

"It is."

"We should make a thing of it."

"Okay. But not right now. I'm too tired."

"What about in an hour?"

Rose starts laughing again as does Max.

"Lets go on our picnic first."

"I guess that's okay."

"Maybe next week. I can come over for a playdate."

"What if the house is full?"

"We can try my house. Or we can find somewhere else to do it."

While they're resting Rose rolls over onto her other side. max wraps his arms around her and they snuggle up with Max resting his head against hers.

"What about him?"

"I think he's a lot of playful."

"But he does have amazing sex."

"So you want him so you can have sex with him."

"Mmmmm. Kind of. I've got you for sex. But maybe we can have sex with him more too."

"Me?"

"Sure. It's fun. He's really big, so you have to get used to it at first. But then it's so much fun"

"What about when he finished."

"It hurt but it still felt good. It'll be like Hello Kitty World."

"But i didn't like that like you did."

"But you still did it for me."

"Of course I did."

"Because you're so special Max."

Rose tilts her head back for one last kiss as she then goes back to resting up.

"I am special."

His words get her to laugh again.

"...Okay. Hopefully mom will let me keep Maximillion."

"I like that."

"Me too. We both have you in common."

As Max & Rose lay there watching the dog sleep they too start to drift off on the couch in the quiet house.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a story for Fuller House and I haven't watch a single episode so sorry if I drastically butchered Max & Rose.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
